Enlèvement à Sainte Mangouste
by Barty C
Summary: Harry se morfond chez les Dursey depuis 2 semaines lorsque sa routine est brisée par une lettre du ministère, il est l'un des légataire du testament de son parrain. Mais est-ce la seul lettre qu'il recevra ou y en aura-t-il une autre?
1. une journée chez les Dursley

Une journée chez les Dursley

Harry était, comme toujours depuis le début des vacances, occupé à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Les seuls moments où il ne tournait pas en rond étaient lorsqu'il devait manger ou lorsque sa tante avait besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire pour une quelconque tâche ménagère. Le reste du temps, son esprit était tourné vers Sirius et les évènements qui y étaient liés ou vers les secrets de Dumbledore. Celui ci n'avait pas hésité à lui cacher la prophétie _pour le protéger _et à chaque fois qu'Harry y repensait, un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, c'était l'excuse la plus pitoyable qu'il avait entendue. Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout Harry, c'était la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres secrets de ce genre qu'il ignorerait. Peut être pas aussi gros, ce serait difficile, mais après tout il n'avait toujours eu que peu d'informations sur sa famille. Il aurait bien interrogé Lupin ou d'autres anciens amis de ses parents mais il ne savait même pas quoi leur demander.

Il aurait bien aimé sortir pour se changer les idées mais il avait déjà reçu des lettres des membres de l'ordre pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas sortir et encore moins la nuit, ce qu'il ne s'était pas gêné de faire au début des vacances. Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry était en colère contre tout le monde. En premier, la communauté sorcière qui l'avait traité de fou et de menteur pendant une année entière et qui maintenant le considérait comme un héros et un sauveur: « _je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'avenir _» déclarait une vieille sorcière du Kent « _Harry Potter nous a déjà débarrassé du mage noir, je suis sur qu'il trouvera un moyen de recommencer _» et lorsque des journalistes demandaient ce que les gens pensaient des propos de l'année précédente, ceux-ci répondaient, « _je n'ai jamais cru en ces propos, j'ai toujours su que Potter et Dumbledore avaient raison. _», puis Dumbledore et l'ordre qui le séquestraient pour mieux le surveiller, ses amis qui ne lui envoyaient que des lettres inutiles en évitant les sujets importants tels que Sirius et les agissement de l'ordre, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, qui étaient responsables de presque tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie et pour finir, Bellatrix Lestrange, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, même en regardant sa tante, il pensait à elle. Des cheveux noirs suffisaient pour lui faire imaginer le reste et se dire que ça pourrait être elle. Sa tante avait d'ailleurs eu peur quelques fois face au regard de pure haine que lui envoyait Harry.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'appel de sa tante pour venir manger. Il s'était assis en silence et avait détaillé chacun des membres de sa famille, ils avaient tous changer et pas en bien pour les adultes. Sa tante était devenue une vraie boule de nerfs, elle avait souvent des tremblements soudain sans aucune raison apparente et cela avait des conséquences, il arrivait encore à Harry de ricaner en revoyant la tête de Vernon lorsque Pétunia avait cassé le vase en cristal que sa mère avait ramené de vacance en Italie, de plus, ses lèvres étaient encore plus pincées que d'habitude, lui qui pensait que McGonagall était la meilleure dans ce domaine s'était trompé. Vernon, quant à lui, avait perdu pas mal de poids en peu de temps et avait l'air un peu malade, visiblement l'idée qu'une bande de sorcier anti-moldu se promène en liberté ne lui plaisait pas. Il était au courant que l'évasion massive de tueurs en série et autres criminels il y a quelques mois étaient des sorciers et Harry avait omis (volontairement) de lui dire que la plupart était retournés en prison. Le seul qui allait bien était Dudley, son régime et son entraînement de boxe l'avait transformé, il était toujours en surpoids mais Harry avait été bouche bée en le revoyant après dix mois. On voyait nettement que ses bras et sa poitrine contenaient maintenant plus de muscles que de graisse et ses nombreuses victoires qu'il aimait commentées ainsi que l'article à propos de ses performances de boxe qui était paru dans un petit journal de quartier avait fait renoncer Harry à ce qu'il pensait être son activité principale durant ses vacances, rappeler à Dudley ses déboires dû à la magie, de la queue de cochon à l'attaque de détraqueurs en passant par les pralines longue-langues.

Le son de la TV le sortit de sa contemplation, il s'agissait d'un flash spécial.  
_-« chers téléspectateurs bonsoir, nous utilisons ce flash spécial pour vous annoncer qu'un terrible incendie à éclater un peu plus tôt dans la soirée dans un complexe industriel près de Londres. Les pompiers sont toujours sur les lieux mais le feu continue de s'étendre, les moyens mis en place par les pompiers ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur les flammes. L'origine de l'incendie reste inconnue car les employés présents qui ont réussi à sortir n'ont pu fournir aucune explication. Pour l'instant treize employés sont toujours porté disparus. Négligence, accident ou origine criminelles, l'enquête nous le dira. Nous vous transmettrons d'autres informations au cours de la soirée, restez à l'écoute. »_

Le silence qui suivit la fin de l'information fut seulement perturbé par le tic-tac de l'horloge jusqu'à ce que Vernon déclare bruyamment qu'il s'agissait, évidemment de _« cette saleté de vermine arabe qui avait encore commis un attentat pour défendre leur stupides croyances _». L'oncle Vernon s'était lancé dans un impressionnant discours sur les mesures de répressions que le gouvernement devrait prendre à propos d'eux tout en étant vivement approuvé par sa femme et son fils qui l'écoutaient attentivement et en oubliaient même de manger. Harry toujours occupé à manger son assiette coupa l'oncle Vernon sans même relever la tête:

- L'incendie a été provoqué par des sorciers.

Il fallut un moment aux Dursley pour que l'information parvienne à leurs cerveaux. Pétunia fut la première à réagir.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, on ne parle pas de ces choses là dans _notre_ journal.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, tante Pétunia, j'ignorais que tu avais autant de connaissance sur le monde des sorciers.

Il avait un peu haussé la voix sur le dernier mot et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre:  
couinement de Dudley, blêmissement de la tante pétunia et son oncle avait pris sa teinte violacée si familière lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ici, siffla t'il en envoyant des postillons sur la table, je ne veux pas que tu fasses allusion à tous ça sous mon toit. Et arrête de croire qu'on parle de vous dans notre journal, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans cet incendie!

- Tu crois ça ? Vraiment? Origine inconnue et inexpliquée, des flammes qui ne s'éteignent pas et j'ai reconnu l'infirmier qui s'occupait de l'ouvrier interrogé, c'est le chef des oubliators du ministère, sa photo est parue dans La Gazette du Sorcier, ils sont chargés de modifier la mémoire des moldus qui voient des manifestations magiques et d'inventer des excuses en cas d'accidents grave.

Ils ne disaient rien, sûrement étaient-ils en train de digérer l'information ou de chercher une faille dans le raisonnement d'Harry. Il se décida à en finir avec leur doute.

-Il y aura un article demain dans le journal et je suis sur que cette version sera très différente.

Il conclut sa remarque avec un sourire goguenard afin d'être sûr qu'ils soient suffisamment énervés le reste de la soirée et monta dans sa chambre sans se soucier de son oncle qui lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Dans sa chambre il vit deux hiboux qui attendaient perchés sur le dossier de sa chaise, ne se souciant pas du regard courroucé d'Hedwige qui avait adopté son habituel air fier qu'elle utilisait en présence d'autres hiboux, Harry ne s'en souciait pas trop, il reconnaissait que Hedwige était probablement le meilleur chouette postale du Royaume Uni. (Moi je mettrais : Dans sa chambre, il vit deux hiboux qui attendaient perchés sur le dossier de sa chaise, ne se souciant pas du regard courroucé d'Hedwige. Celle-ci avait adopté cet air fier qu'elle utilisait habituellement en présence d'autres hiboux. Harry ne s'en souciait pas trop, il reconnaissait que Hedwige était probablement la meilleure chouette postale du Royaume Uni et ils avait qu'elle n'avait rien a enviée aux autres) . Le premier hibou amenait deux lettres du Ministère et le second une de Poudlard qui devait être de Dumbledore, au vu de la date, il était trop tôt pour recevoir les fournitures scolaires. Il commença par les lettres du ministère car il ne voulait pas des recommandations du directeur visant à assurer sa sécurité. Il ouvrit d'abord la plus épaisse et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant de quoi il s'agissait: ses résultats de buses. Il n'y avait plus pensés depuis qu'il avait quitté précipitamment l'examen d'histoire après la vision envoyée par Voldemort.

_Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que les membres de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques ont fini leur délibération. C'est avec joie que nous vous transmettons les résultats de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, en espérant qu'ils correspondent à vos attentes et vous permettent de suivre la carrière que vous désirez._

__

L'élève est admis s'il obtient les résultats suivant:  
O: optimal  
E: effort exceptionnel  
A: acceptable

L'élève est recalé s'il obtient les résultats suivant:  
P: piètre  
D: désolant  
T: troll

Astronomie: A  
Soin aux créatures magiques: E  
Sortilèges: O   
_Métamorphose: E  
Divination: P  
Potions: E  
Histoire de la magie: P  
Défense contre les forces du mal: O  
Botanique: E_

Avec nos plus sincères félicitations,

Griselda Marchebank, présidente de l'Académie.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était plutôt content de ses résultats, sept BUSE sur neuf, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était tout de même déçu de son Effort Exceptionnel en potions, même s'il avait abandonné l'idée de faire une carrière d'Auror, ne supportant plus l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, que ce soit Dumbledore ou un ministre. toutefois, cette matière aurait pu lui être utile dans le cas où il aurait affaire à des poisons, de toute façon se dit-il en haussant les épaules, si je ne peux pas faire les antidotes, je n'aurai qu'à les acheter, et ce n'est pas un prix élevé qui va m'en empêcher. Il saisi la seconde lettre et poussa un soupir en espérant qu'il ne s'agirait pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

Finalement, il ne s'agissait ni de bonnes, ni de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était une convocation du ministère pour qu'Harry puisse recevoir l'héritage de Sirius. Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il se sorte des douloureux souvenirs dans lesquels il s'était replongé avant de reprendre la lecture. La lettre lui demandait de se rendre au ministère le 28 juillet à 10h30. Cela lui laissait deux semaines avant de recevoir son héritage et dire au revoir à son parrain. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de corps, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie alors cette convocation sera tout ce qu'il aura, il ferait avec, après tout, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Se débrouiller avec ce qui est à disposition depuis qu'il est petit. Il avait une certaine appréhension en ouvrant la lettre de Dumbledore, ses lettres étaient rarement annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles. Ses craintes se révélèrent confirmées, après les habituelles condoléance qui exaspérait plus Harry qu'elle ne le soulageait, il lui ordonnait, à demi mots, de ne pas se rendre au ministère. Le Survivant ne finit même pas la lecture et jeta la lettre dans un coin après l'avoir roulée en boule. Pour évacuer sa colère, il frappa le mur de sa chambre et le craquement d'un de ses doigts lui fit oublié un court instant sa contrariété et sa rage. Harry poussa un soupir de résignation, décida de se coucher et de réfléchir à tout ça demain, il avait besoin de dormir et il pressentait que les prochains jours seraient plus qu'éprouvant.


	2. plan d'évasion

Plan d'évasion

- Harry, lève toi si tu veux manger quelque chose !

C'est sur ces douces paroles qu'Harry se réveilla un peu dans les vapes. Il avait mal dormi, son sa vision était plus trouble que d'ordinaire et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il se décida finalement à descendre en prenant la Gazette qui venait d'arriver. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde était à table, l'oncle Vernon était vêtu de son habituel costume sombre et lisait son journal, Pétunia buvait son café à petit gorgée en souriant à son fils qui engloutissait son petit déjeuner fait de fruits et de céréales. Il suivait toujours un régime et au bout d'un an, avec la boxe, il s'était transformer, il avait toujours du poids en trop mais sous la graisse se cachait des nouveaux muscles. Il portait un short et un t-shirt pour aller faire son jogging. C'est-ce qui avait le plus étonné Harry en arrivant, Dudley faisant du sport, incroyable ! Harry lui faisait tache dans le décor de la cuisine, il n'avait que son pantalon qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir. Sa ne le dérangeait pas mais son oncle ne manquerai pas de le faire remarquer. Voila, son oncle avait levé le regard sur lui et il plissait ses petits yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleur remarque qu'il pourrait faire:

- Tu pourrais au moins mettre quelque chose sur ton dos ! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry hésitait sur ce qu'il allait faire, l'ignorer comme il le fait d'habitude ou le provoquer, après tout il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui alors autant s'amuser, il avait adopter un ton railleur pour lui répondre:

- Je suis désoler oncle Vernon, j'avais oublié que toi tu ne pouvais pas porter ce genre de tenue, nos voisins risqueraient de ne pas s'en remettre.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un petit sourire malfoyen pour exaspérer un peu plus son oncle. Ce rappel de son obésité n'était peu être pas la meilleur chose à faire, sa femme le lui avait déjà fait sèchement remarquer qu'il devait surveillé son poids si il ne voulait pas faire un infarctus avant la cinquantaine. Harry quand à lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème, les bons repas de Poudlard l'avaient remplumés depuis longtemps et le Quidditch lui avait donné, selon Katie qu'il avait entendu discuter avec ses amies, _un corps de rêve_. Comme l'oncle Vernon commençait à prendre sa teinte violacée familière et qu'Harry se sentirait coupable si il s'effondrait sur la table, il décida de changer de sujet en montrant la première page de son journal:

- Tu a vu, j'avais raison. Il s'agit bien d'une attaque de sorciers.

Cela suffit à son oncle pour qu'il oublie la précédente remarque de Harry et se renfrogne face à sa défaite, son neveu avait au raison la veille et, bien que sa ne l'enchantait pas de voir son sourire suffisant, il était forcé de l'admettre.

Harry s'était déjà plongé dans son journal en mangeant son toast, la seconde page parlait de la situation de plus en plus précaire de Fudge à son poste et des éventuels remplaçant. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir sa place mais il y en avait deux qui se démarquait des autres et semblaient bien partit pour devenir ministre. Fudge et ses futurs remplaçant avaient tous une manière différente pour aborder la crise. Fudge parlait de mesure de protection envers la population sorcière et moldue mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du département des aurors était favorable à une _extermination de la nuisance_. Il voulait faire la guerre aux mangemorts et à leur maître. Le dernier, Procyon Greengrass, un sang pur comme son nom l'indiquait, était partisan des négociations, cela faisait toujours sourire Harry, Voldemort ne négociait pas, il prenait, peu importe votre avis. Mais malgré son désire d'arriver à un compromis avec l'être le plus détesté de la communauté, il avait beaucoup de partisans, en effet, il assurait que de cette manière, il éviterait de nombreuses pertes que Scrimgeour, lui, ne pouvait éviter en faisant la guerre. En réalité, des trois, il était celui qui avait le plus de chance de rester en vie si il obtenait le poste, Fudge était trop faible pour tenir et Scrimgeour n'avait aucune chance contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Lui par contre était de sang pur et en omettant les moldus, il s'assurait le suivit des partisans « tièdes » de Voldemort. Un fois son petit déjeuné finit, il ne s'éternisa pas dans la cuisine et montât dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre était dans un sacré désordre, elle semblait dans le même état que l'année dernière sauf qu'il n'y avait passé que deux semaines cette fois-ci. La lettre de Dumbledore était toujours roulée en boule dans le coin où il l'avait jeté hier soir et il se dit qu'il devrai la lire jusqu'au bout, il y avait peut être une bonne nouvelle à la fin bien qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il la défroissa et l'aplatit sur son bureau, il y avait tellement de plis qu'elle était presque illisible, heureusement que Harry avait appris à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de Ron et les pattes de mouches d'Hermione.

__

Harry,

__

Tout d'abord, je tiens à t'adresser à nouveau mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de Sirius. Je regrette profondément que mes erreurs aient entraînées sa mort _et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas culpabilisé._

_Le ministère t'a envoyé une convocation, que tu a sûrement déjà reçu, au sujet de l'héritage de Sirius. Je dois, à mon plus grand regret, t'interdire de t'y rendre. Dans la situation actuelle, il y a bien trop de risque que tu encourrais et qu'il serai facile d'éviter si tu reste chez toi. Il est hélas impossible que je t'organise un voyage avec une escorte, l'ordre a énormément de travail en ce moment. Je suis sur que tu comprendra. Reste chez toi, en sécurité, et tout ira bien. Envois une lettre au ministère qui annonce que tu ne désire pas t'y rendre mais que je te représenterai et il n'y aura pas de problème._

Par ailleurs, Fudge désire te parler pour une raison qu'il n'a pas voulu me donner mais je pense qu'il espère avoir ton soutien pour garder son poste. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de te voir mais si tu te rend au ministère, la confrontation sera inévitable et il est préférable pour toi qu'elle n'aie pas lieux. C'est pour ces deux raisons que tu ne dois pas quitter la sécurité de ta famille jusque la rentrée. Ne sors pas la nuit et reste a proximité de ta maison la journée.

__

Passe de bonnes vacances,

__

Albus Dumbledore

A peine avait-il finit la lettre qu'il savait qu'il irai au ministère, comment, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il avait deux semaines pour concocter son plan. D'abord, il irai pour Sirius, si il avait laissé un testament, il voulait l'entendre, il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel entre lui et Sirius et le directeur n'avait pas à s'en mêler, d'ailleurs en y repensant, il n'avait pas l'autorité pour l'interdire de s'y rendre, il était directeur de Poudlard, pas ministre de la Magie. En parlant de lui Harry se ferai un plaisir de le rencontrer et de lui dire sa façon de penser et peut être aussi de faire en sorte d'accéléré son renvois, ce serai une douce vengeance, il avait voulu le virer de Poudlard, et bien Harry se ferai un plaisir de le virer du ministère.

Il était trois heure de l'après-midi et Harry n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la manière d'échapper à la surveillance de l'ordre pour prendre le magicobus. Il avait décider de prendre ce moyen de transport, c'était le plus sur et le plus rapide. Pas autant que la poudre de cheminette ou un portauloin mais ces moyen n'étaient pas accessibles d'ici, quant au tranplanage, il n'était pas asser fou pour essayer sans permis, l'idée de finir désartibuler était suffisante pour l'en dissuader. Il avait penser à prendre sa cape mais si Maugrey était se garde, il n'avait aucune chance, il savait que l'ancien auror n'hésiterai pas à lui jeter un sort, moldu ou pas. Il devait également se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour s'acheter des autres vêtements, il ne pouvait pas se rendre au ministère avec les affaires de Dudley, en plus il était presque sur de ne pas pouvoir éviter les photos et il ne voulait pas faire la une avec des habits de clochard. En fait il ne voulait pas faire la une du tout mais il doutait de pouvoir y échapper longtemps. Il avait profité de l'absence de sa famille pour faire les cent pas dans le salon, c'était plus commode que sa petite chambre et il voyait la rue par la fenêtre, il y avait une vielle dame au chapeaux violet qui marchait sur le trottoir, une dame qu'il avait déjà vu parce qu'elle faisait partie de son escorte l'année passée. C'était donc Tonks qui était de garde aujourd'hui, il pourrai en profiter pour partir mais il avait une meilleur idée. Tonks était une bavarde, ce ne serai pas difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle était encore plus bavarde lorsqu'il s'agissait de Maugrey, elle le considérait comme un exemple, enfin dans ses actes, heureusement, elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler physiquement. L'idée d'une Tonks avec un œil magique et une collection de cicatrices le fit sourire, elle était quand même mieux avec ses cheveux roses. Il avait déjà traverser la rue avec son objectif en tête: obtenir les horaires de Maugrey.

Il venait de fermer la porte et ne pouvait se retenir de sourire de toute ses dents, il avait réussi et facilement en plus. Il faisait les nuits de mardi et vendredi. Il était donc là ce soir, ensuite il avait jusque vendredi soir pour faire ses courses, parfait. Il repensait à l'étonnante facilité qu'il avait eu pour obtenir son renseignement, il avait d'abord fait comme si il s'agissait de n'importe quelle vielle dame qu'il aiderai pour porter son sac de courses, ils avait parlé du temps épouvantable que connaissait le pays depuis le début des vacances et en arrivant au coin il s'était un peu penché et puis il avait dit d'un ton conspirateur qu'il s'était plutôt imaginer Maugrey tapis dans un buisson en train de tous scanner avec son œil. Elle était partie dans un petit discours sur Maugrey et son incroyable talent de chasseur de mage noir mais les seuls mots qu'Harry avait retenu étaient: « _il ne fait sa que le mardi et le vendredi soir, le reste du temps, nous envoyons d'autres membres… »_. Il avait eu du mal a faire semblant d'écouter et à ne pas sauter de joie. Dès qu'elle eu finit, il lui souhaitât une bonne fin d'après-midi et lui dit qu'il avait été content de parler avec elle avant de rentrer chez lui d'un pas rapide.

Il était maintenant couché dans son lit, les bras derrière la nuque et souriait, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher durant tous le reste de la journée, même les remarques de sa famille ne lui avait rien fait, l'idée qu'il puisse faire quelque chose au nez et à la barbe, qu'il avait décidément trop grande, de Dumbledore était plus forte que n'importes qu'elle remarque qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Demain, il serai sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'aurai probablement pas besoin des trois jours pour se procurer des vêtements et, peut être, quelques bricoles qui pourraient lui être utile. Il préférait éviter d'avoir a y rester trop longtemps, il devait éviter la presse, les éventuelles connivences qu'il pourrai y croisé et surtout, se serai stupide de se faire repérer par des partisans de Voldemort qui ne manqueraient pas de l'amener à leur maître. Sa voudrai dire que Dumbledore avait raison, ce qu'il ne pourrai supporter dans ce cas, et surtout, l'arrêt brutal et inévitable de sa vie. Bien que l'idée ne sois guère plaisante, il se demandait comment réagirait la communauté si leur sauveur passait de vie à trépas. La panique qui viendrait serai sûrement très amusante à voir de là haut et il ne fait aucune doute que Voldemort en profiterai pour prendre le pouvoir.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par un bruit à la fenêtre, sa ressemblait à un grattement d'une craie contre un tableau, pas aussi fort heureusement. En regardant par la fenêtre Harry pu voir un hiboux noir qui le regardait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'engouffra dans sa chambre, à la lumière Harry pu voir que ce n'était pas vraiment un hibou, il y ressemblait mais sa n'en était pas un. Il n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était, il doutait que ce sois quelque chose de vivant, plutôt une imitation de créature, créée par magie. Harry tenait sa baguette en main et hésitait à prendre la lettre que l'oiseau, autan l'appelé comme sa, apportait en main, il connaissait bien un sortilège pour détecter les lettres piégées mais il attirerai, peut être, inutilement l'attention. D'un autre coté, il pourrai s'agir d'un lettre envoyé par Voldemort, qui se doute que je vais finir par la prendre, transformée en portauloin. Harry était face à un dilemme, soit il la prenait et on verrai ce qui se passe, sois il lançait son sort et Dumbledore rappliquerai pour voir ce qui se passe et se mêler de ses affaires pas la même occasion. C'est ce qui décida Harry à prendre la lettre, c'était stupide mais tans pis. Harry se saisi de la lettre d'un geste sec et dès qu'il l'eu en main, l'oiseau partit en fumée et il restât plus aucune trace, ensuite, rien ne se passa, pas de portauloin, ni d'explosion, rien. Juste Harry avec se lettre et Hedwige qui le regarde en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, il s'était inquiété pour rien. La lettre avait l'air vieille, il l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri qui n'avait rien de masculin. La lettre venait de sa mère et avait été écrite une semaine avant sa mort…


	3. lettre post mortem

Lettre post mortem

Sa bouche s'était brusquement asséchée, il déglutit avec difficulté sans se soucier de la goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa nuque. Cette lettre ne pouvait être vraie, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'osait pas la lire, de peur que ce soit un rêve et qu'il s'achève brusquement. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et commença la lecture.

__

Cher Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que mes craintes étaient fondées et que je suis morte. Pardonne-moi cette entrée en matière un peu brutale mais c'est la seule solution. Avant de t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette lettre, sache que si j'ai attendu si longtemps, c'est pour que tu ne fasses rien d'irréfléchi après l'avoir lue.

Voldemort est à nos trousses, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous cacher éternellement. Nous avons déjà eu la chance de lui survivre mais cette fois je doute que nous y arriveront. Bien que nous ayons reçu la meilleure des protections, je doute que cela l'empêche de nous trouver et de nous tuer.

Il en a après nous car une prophétie a été faite, elle évoque un enfant né fin juillet qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. La prophétie désignait deux enfants, toi et Neville Londubat, peut-être le connais- tu? Pourtant, il n'y a qu'un enfant qui réponde aux critères de la prophétie. Neville. Tu ne peux pas l'être car tu es en réalité né le 16 juillet à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et tu à été enlevé quelques heures après ta naissance par un membre de l'ordre du phénix. C'est une société secrète lutant contre Voldemort, elle à été crée par Dumbledore. Lorsque tu es né, Frank Londubat, le père de Neville, était à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son père qui avait contracté la dragoncelle, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement plus le soigner. Il a dut apprendre que tu étais né par hasard. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu l'idée de t'enlever, peut-être à cause de l'état de son père, il devait être désespéré, il a dut voir ça comme une manière de lutter contre Voldemort. En enlevant le fils de deux mangemorts, il le privait d'un futur soldat.

Quand Dumbledore à appris la nouvelle, il a décidé de te cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la meilleur solution. Il était hors de question de te ramener, il y avait trop de risque, si l'on apprenait que Frank a fait cela, l'ordre et le ministère pouvaient être gravement atteints et nous ne pouvions nous le permettre par les temps qui courent. Finalement, il a décidé de te confier à nous. Je ne voyais personne en dehors de ton père et ses amis. Nous avons tous les cinq été mis au courant de la situation, Dumbledore était le gardien du secret, nous ne pouvions donc pas en parler, même par inadvertance. Quelques sortilèges ont suffit pour modifier ton apparence et une potion à été utilisée pour que les effets ne se dissipent pas avec le temps, ensuite nous t'avons déclaré comme notre fils en inventant une histoire sur la raison de la dissimulation de la grossesse.

Ni nous, ni les Londubat n'étions tranquille, Voldemort, pour une mystérieuse raison t'a choisi pour la prophétie à la place de Neville, et tes vrais parents se doutent que les Londubat ont une responsabilité dans ta disparition. Ils se cachent eux aussi mais ne sont pas pour autant rassurés, leurs amis et connaissances disparaissent régulièrement, tes parents les recherchent sûrement, ils ont peur pour eux et leur fils.

Nous vivons dans la peur depuis un an. La peur de Voldemort, de ta famille, que la vérité éclate au grand jour, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Depuis un moment maintenant, tu dois te demander qui ils sont. Je pense avoir assez attendus, il faut que je te le dise. Comme tu l'as compris, ils sont mangemorts, tous les deux et nous ne voulions pas que tu finisses comme eux. Tes parents sont en réalités Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Tu es né sous le nom de Néro Lestrange.

J'ai joint les articles parus lors de ta disparition ainsi que l'antidote à la potion qui fixe ton apparence, une fois ingéré, l'effet devrait être immédiat.

Si j'ai attendus si longtemps pour que tu reçoives cette lettre, c'est parce que je veux que tu ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi. N'oublie pas que tes parents sont des criminels coupables de nombreux crimes, il y a d'ailleurs une partie de moi qui me dit de brûler cette lettre mais je tiens à ce que tu sache la vérité, tu le mérite. Prends la décision que tu jugeras comme étant la meilleur et sache que nous t'aimons comme notre propre fils.

Lily Potter

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, sa paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Il ne savait même pas si la lettre était vraie. Elle ne pouvait pas être vraie ! Sa mère ne pouvait être Bellatrix Lestrange, cette femme qu'il haïssait encore plus que Voldemort. C'était impossible, pourtant l'histoire était vraie, les articles venaient de la gazette et la date était inscrite sur le papier jaunit: 17 juillet 1980. Ca ne prouvait pas que sa mère avait écrit cette lettre, ni qu'il soit ce garçon. Comme il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il pourrait comparer l'écriture avec un vieux devoir mais où en trouver un et pour quel motif? Il s'agissait peut être d'une machination de Voldemort pour le faire sortir de chez lui, se précipiter à lui en lui demandant pardon. Mais si la lettre était vraie… il ne préférait pas y penser. Même si imaginer la réaction des gens si on leur disait qui était vraiment le survivant est très amusante. En tout cas, il devait faire attention, si cette lettre disait la vérité et que Dumbledore la découvrait, il lui effacerait la mémoire et personne ne saurait jamais la vérité. D'abord, il se rendrait au chemin de Traverse, comme il l'avait prévu. Ensuite, il chercherait un moyen d'authentifier cette lettre. Maintenant il devait aller dormir, dans quelques heures, il serait en route pour Londres.

* * *

Le chapitre est très cour je sais mais je ne voulait pas mettre autre chose que la lettre. Le suivant sera beaucoup plus long et compensera, rassurez vous.

Merci à celle qui m'ont envoyée une review.

Et si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en penser aussi, sa me ferai plaisir.

Je pars en vacance une semaine donc il faudra vous montrer patient pour le suite, sûrement 2 semaines

**chapitre corrigé**


	4. un compagnon inattendu

j'ai modifier une partie de la conversation Harry/Nidhogg car certains éléments n'étaient pas corrects. Pas de panique, sa ne change pas l'histoire.

* * *

Un compagnon inattendu

Harry était sous sa cape et s'éloignait d'un pas rapide de Privet Drive. Il devait mettre une certaine distance entre lui et la maison pour qu'aucun sorcier n'entende le bruit du magicobus lorsqu'il arriverait. Il réprima un frisson et remonta la fermeture de sa veste, malgré celle-ci, il ressentait le froid oppressant dû aux détraqueurs, ils se multipliaient comme la vermine et personne n'arrivait à faire quoique ce soit. Selon sa montre, cela faisait trente minutes qu'il était partit, il était asser loin maintenant. Il leva sa baguette et le bus apparut instantanément, il y grimpa et pris son ticket en laissant un bon pourboire afin d'être sur de ne pas trop traîner dans le bus et s'installa au fond en gardant la tête basse pour que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Il quitta le bus la démarche quelque peu incertaine, ce chauffeur était pire que le précédent, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas le teint aussi vert que ceux qui étaient descendu avec lui. Le chaudron baveur était vide en dehors de Tom et d'un ivrogne qui dormait sur le comptoir accompagné d'une bouteille vide de Whisky pur feu. En voyant le groupe entré, son regard s'était allumé d'une lueur d'espoir mais il n'y eu qu'un sorcier qui s'arrêtât le temps de boire un rapide remontant après ce _damné de trajet en bus_. Les autres marchaient rapidement vers l'arrière du bar pour faire leurs achats le plus vite possible.

Harry avait suivit les autres jusqu'à l'arcade ou tout le monde s'était séparé en plus petit groupe comme si ils craignaient de représenter un cible en étant nombreux. Harry devait d'abord se rendre à la Gringots pour retirer de l'argent, les quelques noises qui lui restait ne suffiraient pas pour ses achats. En chemin, il remarqua que l'ambiance était à la suspicion, personne ne traînait et les gens évitaient de se croiser de près et fuyaient les regards.

Le climat à l'intérieur de la Banque était plus léger, comme si les gobelins ne craignaient pas le retour de Voldemort dans leur forteresse. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'était plus venu et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'endroit lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait qu'un petit sorcier au guichet dont le crâne ressemblait à une boule de billard à cause des reflets de la lumière sur son cuir chevelu, il aurai besoin d'une bonne lotion capillaire celui là pensât-il. Il réprimât son rire en une toux aussi discrète que possible et attendit que le petit homme aie finit. Apparemment, il avait des problèmes d'argent et les gobelins ne voulaient pas lui en prêter d'avantage tant qu'il n'aurait pas rembourser ses dettes mais il s'accrochait. Il allait devoir faire accélérer les choses: un large bâillement et un soupire d'exaspération plus tard, il était partit la tête basse en fusillant Harry du regard mais il ne s'en soucia pas et s'approcha du gobelin.

- Enfin, il était temps. Je souhaite accéder à mon coffre s.v.p

- Très bien votre clé Mr…

- Potter, Harry Potter, répondit-il en baisant la voix. Et j'apprécierait que ma venue ici reste discrète, ajoutât-il après avoir donner sa clé.

- Comme vous voudrez, Barlog va vous conduire à votre coffre.

Le voyage en wagon était toujours le même bien qu'il ne trouve plus ça aussi amusant que la première fois de même que son coffre, il avait toujours l'air aussi remplit que lors de sa première visite six ans plus tôt. Il prit plus d'argent que d'habitude, d'abord parce qu'il envisageait de faire plus de dépense qu'a ses autres visite et aussi pour s'assurer que les éventuelles personnes qu'il croiserait « l'oublie » rapidement, comme on dit _le silence est d'or_. Il allait sortir de la Banque la bourse bien remplie quand un toussotement attira son attention. Son cœur s'arrêta puis accéléra brutalement et il se retourna avec une extrême lenteur, comme pour repousser un moment désagréable, mais il n'y avait rien à par un gobelin qui avait l'air de lui demander de le rejoindre. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé, un instant il avait crut qu'Ombrage l'avait repéré, probablement la pire situation après les mangemorts et l'ordre. Il s' approcha du gobelin et se laissa conduire dans un endroit un peu à l'écart où il sortit un dossier de sa veste.

- Mr Potter, je suis en charge de certains transferts d'argent entre les comptes et notamment du votre. J'ai souhaité vous voir car régulièrement et depuis un an, une certaine quantité d'or y est prélevée tous les mois vers un compte anonyme. Bien que l'opération aie été fait légalement, elle reste louche et je voulait savoir si vous étiez au courant.

Il avait dit sa rapidement et à voix basse comme si il craignait d'être entendu.

- Qui a demander ce transfert? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Le transfert a été demandé par Dumbledore sur présentation d'un document signé de votre main l'autorisant à se servir librement dans votre compte. Cela n'arrive jamais, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu vous voir mais vous n'avez pas répondus à mes lettres.

- Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres.

- Je suppose qu'elles ont été interceptées, ce n'est pas difficile pour un sorcier comme Dumbledore, il a beaucoup de moyen.

Il retint un juron de justesse. Ce vieux hibou de Dumbledore le volait, comment osait-il? Encore une raison de plus de détester son directeur.

- Au fait, combien a-t-il volé?

- En moyenne mille cinq cent galions pas mois, l'équivalent d'un salaire de sorcier confortable. Vous n'avez sûrement rien remarqué car vous possédez une quantité d'or asser…importante.

- Merci, que dois-je faire pour stopper son accès au compte?

- Signez ceci, ceci et encore ceci

Il lui tendit les parchemins et une plume auto-encre.

- Voilà. Ce dossier que vous avez, c'est pour moi?

- En effet Mr Potter, il est pour vous. Il vous permettra d'ouvrir une action en justice contre Dumbledore si vous le désirez.

Il tendit la main pour le prendre mais le gobelin de bougea pas, il le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et la créature soupira.

- Mr Potter, j'ai pris certain risque pour vous prévenir, je pense qu'une compensation serait un bon moyen de me remercier de mon initiative sans laquelle vous continueriez à être dépouillé.

- Je pensait au moins sortir de la Banque avant de devoir en venir là, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le gobelin. Tenez, ajouta-t-il. Et merci.

- Mr Potter, si vous pouviez me donner une éventuelle indication que me permettrait de m'assurer que les prochains transferts vienne de vous.

- Je me déplacerai moi-même ou j'enverrai ma chouette, une Harfang des neiges qui considère que les autres hiboux comme des pigeons voyageurs, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

En sortant de la Banque, sa colère était presque palpable, il avait du mal à garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Dumbledore avait osé le voler, il s'était servit dans son coffre comme si c'était le sien durant un an. Encore un problème à régler, l'idée du gobelin de faire un procès était on ne peu plus tentante, il se libérait de la coupe de Dumbledore et se vengeait. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui souffla que la lettre était toujours caché sous la lame du parquet de sa chambre et que dans ce cas, il faudrait plus qu'un procès pour se venger. Il prit sur lui pour se calmer et remettre tout sa à plus tard, il avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment comme acheter une tenue pour le ministère et d'autres bricoles.

Il se dirigeait vers le magasin de Madame Guipure, il trouverai facilement une tenue qui conviendrait pour le ministère et par la même occasion, l'une au l'autres robes plus décontractée pour se déplacer en rue et pourquoi pas, quelques vêtements moldu, il était temps qu'il cesse de ressembler à un clochard. A peine fut-il entré que la veille dame se jeta sur lui pour prendre ses mesures et lui demandait ce dont il avait besoin. Harry lui fit par de sa demande et la dame se mit au travail, entre deux retouche, elle se plaignait du manque de clients ou affirmait que Harry devait également prendre une robe de telle couleur car elle lui irai à la perfection ou qu'un beau jeune homme comme lui devrai disposer de quelques tenues de soirées pour inviter de jolie sorcière. Elle n'en finissait pas et Harry n'arrivait même pas à lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin si bien qu'il fini par se retrouver avec cinq robe supplémentaires et deux tenues de soirées auxquelles il ajouta une cape noire avec un large capuchon afin de dissimuler son visage, elle était également pourvue d'un habile enchantement qui permettait de la transformer en manteau en tirant sur une ficelle près d'une poche intérieur. La propriétaire avait l'air plutôt satisfaites mais elle prit une expression de fureur lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait des vêtements moldus. Il se fit chasser de la boutique sans aucune délicatesse et la femme lui cria qu'il était dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter sorcier et que si il voulait porter des horreurs pareil, il n'avait qu'à aller au magasin plus haut dans la rue. Harry n'en demanda pas plus et s'éloigna rapidement de la boutique de peur que la vieille couturière en lui lance un sort.

Il y avait effectivement une boutique comme elle le lui avait dit, la vitrine était divisée en deux et montrait, à gauche des vêtement pour sorcier qui était d'un style moins formel que celui et Madame Guipure et, à droite, des vêtements moldus mais qui comportaient des signe sorcier: le symbole des bizar siters, un chat courant après une souris, les noms d'équipes de quiditch… il n'était pas resté longtemps dans la boutique, le risque de croiser un camarade de Poudlard était bien trop grand, ou pire encore, Tonks ! Il était sur qu'elle venait ici, c'était une évidence.

Il ressorti de la boutique satisfait de ses achats, il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert tellement foncé qu'il paraissait noir agrémenté d'un magnifique Magyar à pointes crachant des flamme. Bien sur le dessin bougeait et sous un certain angle, le feu semblait sortit du vêtement. Le tout était sous sa cape-manteau qui le protégeais parfaitement du froid. Elle était en cuir de dragon, du norvégien à crêtes pour être précis, celui qui avait les meilleurs propriété chauffante à cause du climat de leur pays d'origine. Il était en effet particulièrement satisfait car les couleurs sombres le faisait passer inaperçus, les rares personnes vêtues de couleurs vives étaient, généralement des employés du ministère qui profitait de leur pause de midi pour faire rapidement leurs achats et ils étaient presque pointés du doigt par les autres passants.

Lui aussi avait prit sa pause de midi, le chaudron baveur était tout de même fréquenté à cette heure de la journée mais les conversations de faisaient à voix basse ou les gens restaient simplement silencieux. Il n'avait pas profité de son repas car il était trop occupé à vérifier qu'aucune connaissance ne passe à proximité. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le silence se fit dans la bar, trois aurors venaient d'entrer, il n'avait pas d'uniforme bien sur mais ils étaient tous passé au moins une fois dans les journaux récemment, pire encore, Harry en connaissait un, Dawlish. Si ils étaient là pour un contrôle d'identité, il était mort, enfin, façon de parler. Mais ils firent un signe rassurant et se dirigèrent vers un table un peu trop proche au goût de Harry. De plus, il avait la désagréable impression que les aurors le fixaient comme si ils avaient remarqués son malaise, mais après tout c'était leur boulot de cerner le comportement des gens rapidement.

- Génial, pensa-t-il. Si je ne pare pas rapidement, ils vont sûrement vérifier juste pour être sûr et adieu la couverture.

Dès que Dawlish eut le dos tourner, il se leva, c'était le seul capable de le reconnaître. Harry jeta l'argent sur la table en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, sans succès. Il avait presque atteint l'arche lorsqu'il entendit:

- Hé, toi là en noir, viens un peu ici !

Un coup d'œil lui permit de voire que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait, les conversations qui venaient de reprendre s'étaient à nouveau interrompues et les aurors s'étaient levés, les clients avaient l'air près à prendre la fuite au moindre geste menaçant de sa part. La fuite, c'était la seule solution. L'arcade était en train de s'ouvrir et l'auror qui l'avait interpellé s'approchait.

- …ils ont dit que quand ont les jetaient par terre, hé ben sa faisait plein de fumée de toutes les couleurs et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Harry venait de s'emparer de l'objet que la fillette tenait de le lancer aux pieds de l'auror avant de se mettre à courir. La suite fut un peu floue, il avait couru, bousculé quelques personnes et était entré dans une boutique puis avait jeté son manteau à terre pour éviter qu'ils le reconnaissent et il avait attendu. Pas très longtemps car le vendeur avait débarqué, il était presque aussi petit que Flitwick mais plus gros et moins ridé. Il avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'un client n'entre dans sa boutique. Harry n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce que disait le vendeur, il était trop occupé à s'assurer que les aurors en l'aie pas suivit dans la boutique, et lui répondait mécaniquement. Finalement rassuré, il accorda l'attention qu'il fallait au vendeur, il lui avait déjà mis dans les mains un vernis pour baguette, un sac-sans-fond pour facilité le transport de ses nombreux achats et il était occupé à lui expliqué que les nombreuses bagues en argent qu'il voyait là était ensorcelée pour apporter la chance à leur propriétaire. Harry arrêta le vendeur en lui disant qu'il prendrai celle-ci -il en prit une au hasard- et demanda le prix. Il avait fourré ses sachets dans le sac-sans-fond et allait sortir avant que le propriétaire ne tente de lui refiler autre chose quand il remarqua un étalage de produits pour les cheveux, il y avait des teinte de toute les couleurs, il ne laissa pas au vendeur le temps de vanter ses produits et fourra un galion supplémentaire dans la main du vendeur puis sortit.

L'ambiance dans la rue était agitée, plus loin dans la rue, un groupe d'aurors contrôlait les identités, Harry se dit qu'il avait asser traîné pour aujourd'hui et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur, à l'opposé des aurors, mais il ne devait pas avoir de chance aujourd'hui.

- Hé, c'est lui là, le voilà !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de cracher un juron et s'enfuit à toute jambe, il allait arriver au bar lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un homme et une femme fendait la foule dans sa direction. Il était foutu et l'auror derrière lui s'en était aussi rendu compte.

- Tu est fait comme un rat, lança-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Rends toi !

Il n'avait pas tord, il y avait des aurors armé de baguette devant et derrière, il ne pouvait pas essayer de se frayer un passage avec la sienne. En fait il restait une possibilité, c'était risqué avec les baguettes des aurors pointées vers lui mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir ruser. Il baissa la tête et les épaules en soupirant, les aurors prirent sa pour un signe qu'il se rendait et abaissèrent légèrement leurs baguettes. Parfait, c'était juste ce dont il avait besoin, Harry se jeta dans la foule qui se dispersa en craignant sûrement de se faire prendre en otage, il entendit des formules lancée dans son dos et des éclairs passèrent près de lui mais sans le toucher. En quelques secondes, il s'était enfoncé dans l'allée des embrumes et les aurors qui n'était que cinq n'osèrent pas le suivre. Il allait tourné et perdre les aurors de vue mais apparemment, l'un d'eu ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper comme sa et lui lança un maléfice avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Harry en put l'éviter et se fit toucher à l'avant bras. Il se remit à courir mais les aurors ne le suivaient pas. Finement il s'adossa à un mur pour vérifier les dégâts, l'entaille n'était pas trop profonde et c'était le bras gauche qui était touché, rien de bien grave finalement, il s'en occuperai chez lui, en attendant, il enroula un mouchoir autour de la blessure.

Bon, la situation n'était pas des meilleurs, il était paumé dans l'un des pires endroits de Londres, blessé et il avait les aurors aux trousses. Il aurai du être effrayé mais ce n'était pas le cas, ou plutôt, sa peur était enfouie sous l'excitation, les aurors n'était pas grand-chose face au fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres et puisqu'il était dans l'allée des embrumes, il allait en profiter, la dernière fois n'avait pas vraiment été une bonne expérience mais maintenant, c'était différent, il n'était plus un gosse perdu et sa cape s'accorderai parfaitement au décor de la rue. Il marchait lentement tout en regardant attentivement autour de lui pour prévenir une éventuelle menace et pour observer, discrètement, les vitrines des boutiques. Il se sentait observé et cela le mettait mal à l'aise en plus de l'atmosphère de la rue qu était, elle aussi lourde de menace. Il fut surpris de constater que tous les magasins n'avaient pas l'aire de contenir des objets maléfiques, certain n'était pas asser important pour se payer une enseigne sur le chemin de Traverse et d'autres devaient compter sur la fidélité de client régulier. Certains commerçants le regardaient pas leur vitrine d'un œil soit suspicieux soit calculateur mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention.

Ça faisait quelque minutes maintenant qu'il hésitait à entrer dans la boutique, il se mordillait l'intérieur de la bouche, signe de réflexion. Soudain un bruit de chute retenti derrière lui, il se retourna en sursaut et sonda rapidement la rue mais il n'y avait rien. Finalement, il prit sur lui et poussa la porte de la boutique, aussitôt, les paroles se firent entendre: _que je peux avoir faim, je donnerait n'importe quoi pour un gros rat juteux; le premier crétin qui passe sa main, je le mord, il pourra tâter de mes crochets; que me forêt me manque, j'aimerai y retourner_. Ils se plaignaient tous de quelque chose, aucun des reptiles n'avaient l'air heureux de son sort. Harry déambula parmi les cages de verres, il ne s'attarda pas sur les araignées, iguanes et autres bestioles pour se diriger vers les serpents. Il y avait toute sorte d'espèce: de la petite couleuvre au gigantesque python en passant par le mortel cobra. Il était concentré dans la lecture d'une fiche expliquant les caractéristiques du mamba noir quant quelqu'un l'interpella, quelque un qui s'était glissé dans son dos à moins d'un mètre sans qu'il ne le remarque:

- Je peux vous aider peut être?

Son cœur loupa trois battement en entendant la voix grinçante du commerçant et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Sa réaction devait être celle que son interlocuteur recherchait car il ne s'efforça pas de retenir son sourire moqueur. Il allait supprimer ce sourire rapidement, il lui suffisait de choisir ses mots avec soins.

- Je ne sais pas. Ces serpents sont, bien sur, intéressants mais en venant ici je pensait trouver quelque chose de spécial mais je suis déçu. Il n'y a rien de tel ici.

Il fit une pause puis ajouta:

- À moins bien sur que vous n'exposiez pas tout dans cette pièce, ce serai compréhensible avec tous les contrôles que doit faire le ministère.

L'homme ne souriait plus maintenant, il le regardait d'un œil critique, il se demandait sûrement si il le considérait digne de confiance pour lui montrer une marchandise plus _délicate._ Finalement, il tourna les talons et au moment où Harry croyait que c'était raté, le vendeur ouvrit la porte au fond du magasin et lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une pièce remplie d'étagère contenant diverse fioles ou animaux en cages servant à nourrir les animaux de la boutique. Un coup de baguette lui permit d'écarter une armoire et d'ouvrir une porte dérobée, Harry le suivit dans le sombre couloir jusqu'à un petit local mal éclairé contenant cinq vivarium. Dans chacun, un serpent dormait, Harry n'en reconnu qu'un car il avait un cache en cuir sur la tête, nul doute qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un basilic. Les autres lui étaient inconnu et il n'y avait aucune indication.

- Celui à votre droite, c'est un basilic. Je suppose que vous le connaissez, lui dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête et le vendeur continua.

- Les trois que vous voyez là sont uniques. Je les ais créé, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Ma meilleur création est sans doute le violet, il n'a pas de bouche et se nourrit en asspirant l'énergie vitale de ses proies.

Harry frissonna et se dit à lui-même que ce type devrai rejoindre les Londubat Sainte Mangouste, il en avait besoin.. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers la dernière cage, elle luisait d'une lueur bleutée et scintillante, à l'intérieur, un serpent enroulé dormait tranquillement. Il était totalement noir mais de temps à autres, il pouvait voir un reflet rouge à certains endroits. L'homme souriait de toute ses dents, apparemment, parler de cet animal était ce qui le réjouissait le plus.

- Quant à celui là, il s'agit d'un serpent magma - le nom n'est pas très recherché - on lui doit son nom à son lieu d'habita. Ils vivaient dans les volcans en activité mais au fils des ans, ils ont disparus, l'espèce s'est éteinte sans explication. Enfin, c'est-ce que je croyait, j'ai réussi à me procurer ce spécimen il y a quelques années et j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'étudier. Ses écaille sont aussi dure que celle d'un jeune dragon, il est capable de faire monter sa chaleur corporelle jusqu'à des températures avoisinant les cinq cent à six cent degrés, son venin vous consume de l'intérieur et il possède la plus grande longévité après le basilic mais il n'y a pas de chiffre exacte. Sans parler de sa vivacité.

- Et le venin, demanda Harry. Il y a un antidote?

- Ce ne serai pas nécessaire, le venin tue en moins de deux minutes. Mais j'ai réussi à en fabriquer, très peu hélas, les ingrédients sont dure à trouver.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis le vendeur continua:

- Il vous intéresse n'est-ce pas?

- plutôt oui.

En réalité, il n'avait même pas songé repartir avec un serpent mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant ce _survivant_ il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré.

- Il entend les bruits dans cette cage?

- Sûrement pas ! J'ai soumis cette cage à de puissant enchantement pour que le verre résiste à ses températures, si je les enlèves il brisera cette cage en quelque minutes.

- Bien, enlevez les. Et ne discutez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus autoritaire. Faites le !

Le vendeur hésitait mais après tout, il ne valait peut être mieux pas contredire cet homme qui avait gardé son capuchon, malgré d'obscurité. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la cage en marmonnant des formules compliquée. La lumière de la cage vacilla puis s'éteignit.

- Bien, maintenant, si vous pouviez éviter le partir en hurlant…

Harry se pencha pour être à hauteur de la cage, ferma les yeux et inspira une longue bouffée d'air puis se lança:

- _Salut toi. Tu m'entend?_

Le serpent avait ouvert les yeux immédiatement, ils ressemblant à deux bille d'un couleur semblable à la lave fendue d'une pupille verticale.

- _Évidement que je t'entend. Tu crie plus fort qu'un rat qui sait qu'il va se faire manger._

Génial, un serpent qui fait de l'humour se dit Harry. Il ressemble à celui de Rogue.

- _Dis moi, sa te plait de vivre là dedans?_

- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu parle ma langue que tu peux te moquer de moi, _lui répondit-il en se redressant. _Je pourrai te le faire regretter._

- _Me moquer? Jamais, en réalité je veux te proposer_ _de partir d'ici._

_- Partir? Et que me demandera tu en échange de ce service?_

_- Pas grand-chose, tu reste avec moi, tu ne mord personne sauf si je te le demande ou si j'ai des problèmes, j'en ai souvent. Tu ne t'ennuiera pas avec moi._

_- Tu me demande d'exécuter tes volontés en quelque sorte, je ne suis pas un chien qui obéit gentiment au ordres !_

_- Je ne compte pas te traiter comme tel, tu peux choisir de venir avec moi ou de rester dans cette cage à jouer les vaches à lait. La décision te reviens._

Harry savait qu'il avait trouver les bons mots, le serpent émis encore quelques protestations pour le forme mais finit par accepter.

__

- Je t'ouvrirai bien mais je suis sur que tu préfère le faire toi-même. Depuis le temps que tu est là.

Il ne répondit pas mais ses écailles passèrent progressivement du noir au rouge tandis que le thermomètre s'emballait. Harry s'était reculé et du mettre ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger de l'explosion de verre.

- _Haaa, que c'est bon de respirer l'odeur de la liberté._

Harry tendit le bras pour qu'il puisse s'y enrouler et il pu constater que le serpent était plus grand que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Il devait atteindre le mètre cinquante mais en étant aussi fin qu'un stylo. Il sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui lorsque son nouveau compagnon s'installa dans son cou, il pu s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire innocent comme celui d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeau de noël. Il se tourna vers le vendeur qu'il avait complètement oublié. Son teint aurai pu rendre jaloux un vampire centenaire et ses yeux risquaient à tout moment de sortir ses orbites. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de sa joue, il ne s'était pas protéger lors de l'explosion. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme si il essayait de dire quelque chose.

- V-Vous… vous êt-êtes… lui?

- Lui? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Ha lui ! Non je ne suis pas Voldemort et je ne compte pas vous tuer, vous pouvez arrêter de trembler. Combien je vous dois?

- Qui êtes vous? Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la question de Harry. IL est le seul qui peut leurs parler, ajouta-t-il en désignant les cages.

- Mon nom ne vous servirait à rien, dites moi combien je vous dois.

- Rien du tout, siffla-t-il. Allez vous en.

De toute évidence, il était toujours terrorisé.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, je veux v…

- _Il est terrorisé, profite de ta position de force et ne lui donne rien._

Harry hésitait, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Le serpent du le sentir car il ajouta.

- _Tu m'a demandé de t'aider alors écoutes mes conseils et par._

Il céda et se dirigea vers la sortie, il était suivit pas le vendeur qui gardait une certaine distance. Dès qu'il eu quitté les lieux, il entendit la porte claquer et le panneau « fermé » fut affiché.

Harry ne commit pas la même erreur que tout à l'heure et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et la rue était presque déserte hormis quelques aurors, probablement à sa recherche et quelque sorciers téméraires. Il passa sans encombre coté moldu et se rendit dans une ruelle déserte. Là il se défit de sa cape et rendit à son survêtement, l'apparence d'un manteau. Il ne manquait plus que son déguisement de fortune. La poudre permettant de teindre temporairement les cheveux, il avait pris le rouge volontairement, les aurors devait chercher un individu discret au cheveux noir, sa devrait lui permettre de passer si il contrôlait le magicobus. Un morceau de verre brisé confirma l'efficacité de la poudre. Parfait, il ne manquait plus qu'à appeler son moyen de transport.

Il ferma la porte et souffla de soulagement. Le retour s'était bien passé. Le repas serai sûrement servis dans un peu moins d'une heure. Juste le temps de se débarrasser de sa couleur de cheveux et de soigner sa blessure. En retirant le mouchoir poisseux de son bras et à la lumière de la salle de bain, il remarqua que même si elle n'était pas profonde, la blessure s'étendait tout de même du milieu de son avant bras jusqu'au dos de sa main. Comme il ne pouvait pas utilisé la magie, il était sur de pouvoir ajouter une nouvelle cicatrice à sa collection. Sa famille ne posa pas de question à propos de la bande qui entourait sa main et Harry put aller se coucher sans avoir échangé le moindre mots avec les Dursley. Il avait rapidement présenté ses deux animaux afin qu'il n'y aie pas de mort puis il s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas. Une fois dans son lit, il repassa les évènements de la journée dans sa tête et ne pu s'empêcher d'être fier de la façon dont il avait échappé à ses poursuivant. Il caressait son nouveau compagnon lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- _Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dis ton nom._

_- Mon nom? Je n'en ai pas, je ne sais même pas à quoi sa sert._

_- Hé bien, c'est-ce qui te différentie des autres, ce qui te rends unique._

_- Unique?_

L'orgueil du serpent était touché là.

__

- Choisis en un, mais n'oublie pas que je suis plus qu'un vulgaire lézard alors choisi bien.

Harry regardait sa chambre en quête d'une inspiration qu'il ne trouvait pas pour trouver un nom digne de son serpent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étagère de livre et de BD que Dudley n'avait jamais lu et une idée lui vint en les voyant.

- _J'ai trouvé, qui dirait tu de Nidhogg?_

_- Ça à l'air bien, qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire?_

_- C'est le nom d'un dieu qui prend l'apparence d'un serpent dans la mythologie. Il t'ira à merveille. Un nom de dieu, pour un serpent de légende._

Nidhogg sifflait de contentement, son nom lui plaisait et il était à la hauteur de son égo. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et lui demanda:

- _Et toi? Quel est ton nom?_

_- Ha…je ne sais pas, ou plutôt, je n'en suis plus sur, _précisa-t-il, ses pensées tournées vers la lettre cachée sous la latte de sa chambre.

- _Mais je serai bientôt fixé, je trouverai une solution._

_- Maladroit comme tu es, je suis sur qu'il faudra que je te dise quoi faire._

Harry rit puis approuva, il était son seul allié à présent.

Quelque heure plus tard, Fletcher apparaissait Square Grimmaurd pour faire son rapport à Dumbledore.

* * *

une p'tite review s.v.p? sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis.


	5. annonce

Annonce

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas non plus une annonce disant que j'arrête la fic. Je vous préviens juste que le prochain chapitre sera retardé. D'abord parce que j'ai repris les cours et que j'ai pas envie de rater mon année, et ensuite parce que j'ai bloqué sur un passage de mon chapitre, je sais ce que je veux écrire mais je ne sais pas comment, c'est l'horreur. Je regarde mon écran et pas moyen de taper un texte convenable, j'espère pouvoir clore ce chapitre pendant le w-e.

Merci de votre patience.


End file.
